


The Moments Together

by VampireLady



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sam is 13, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady/pseuds/VampireLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Sam and Dean keep their sexual relationship hidden from John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Together

“Come on, give it to me!” Dean grunts, successfully pinning his brother.

When John gets home three days later, the boys are on the floor. Dean has Sam pinned on his stomach, legs and torso held down using his extra height and weight, hands trying to get a hold of flailing arms. The TV is turned on to the History Channel and John can see the remote slightly sticking out from under his youngest son. 

“Get off me, Dean! I was watching TV first!”

“Not until you give up the remote!”

Somehow, Sam manages to wriggle his legs free and brings his feet up to wrap around Dean’s waist. It’s slightly awkward, but it throw’s off his brothers concentration enough for him to pull him back a little and flip over, making sure to take the remote control with him. 

The only problem is that now Dean’s straddling Sam’s front, and neither of them have noticed John’s presence yet.

Dean smirks down at his younger brother, quickly grabbing his wrists on either side of his head before he can do anything else.

Sam tries to buck up and dislodge his brother, but all it seems to accomplish is a nice friction for his groin, which seems all too happy to be pinned under the counterpart of its 17 year old brother.

Dean’s smirk quickly turns into a leer, and he’s about ready to rut into Sam, when their dad decides to clear his throat, alerting them to his presence.

“Dad!” Dean quickly rolls off Sam and stands to greet their father, hoping to high hell he doesn’t notice the slight bulge in his pants.

“Boys, how many times have I told you not to wrestle in the apartment?”

“Sorry, sir,” Dean says, falling into the role of the good soldier.

Sam stays quiet, rolling his eyes and trying to stay under his father’s radar, while attempting to hide the tenting of his jeans by rolling away from him and towards the couch.

“Sammy, you okay?” John asks gruffly.

“Fine, dad,” he says as he gets up and sits on the couch. “We were just expending extra energy from being cooped up in the apartment for the past few days. No real damage was being done to either of us.”

“Right,” Dean snorts. “Like you could really do damage to me.”

“Dean,” John says sternly.

Dean has the common sense to look sheepish. “Sorry, sir,” he says again, only this time more shamefaced.

John takes a quick look around the living room and adjoined kitchen. “Well, at least you boys cleaned up after yourselves,” he sighs. “It’s been a long drive and I’m tired. I know it’s early but could you boys please keep quiet in your room so I can get some rest?”

“Of course,” Dean responds. “Let’s go Sammy.”

Dean herds Sam into the room they share so their dad can pull out the couch bed and get some shuteye.

 

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Dean turns to his younger brother. He slowly approaches him, all too familiar leer returning as he backs Sam into the wall next to their bed.

“Dean,” Sam says scandalously. “Dad’s just out in the living room.”

Dean smirks at his apprehension. “Don’t worry about it Sammy, you saw how tired he was. He’ll be out like a light in no time, and we can keep quiet until then.”

As he’s trying to calm his little brother’s nerves, he presses his body against Sam’s shorter length and places his hands on Sam’s hips to keep him from squirming too much. 

“Everything will be fine, Sammy. Just trust me.”

He leans in for a kiss but let’s Sammy take the lead, licking along Dean’s lower lip until he opens for his questing tongue.

As the kiss deepens, Dean forces one of his legs between his brothers and starts to grind it against his growing erection. Following suit, Sam does the same thing, only using a little bit more pressure, garnering him a low and soft moan from his older brother that gets lost between their tongues.

Dean breaks the kiss as he moves his hand to cup Sam through his jeans. “It’s time for a refresher course, Sammy,” Dean smirks. “Think you can concentrate enough this time ‘round to learn something from it, or will we be having this same lesson for the fourth time?” As he teases his brother verbally, his hand starts to undo Sam’s belt.

Knowing that if he were to even try and reply back to his brother he’ll make more noise than he should, Sam just frantically nods his head in small movements as he bites his lower lip to keep from moaning.

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe,” he says as he finishes opening Sam’s jeans, “tongue got your cock.”

Sam can’t hold it in any longer. “Oh god, Dean,” he moans as quietly as he can. “Just fuckin’ get on with it already.”

The smirk just won’t leave Dean’s face as he pushes Sam’s pants and boxers to the floor. “Look at the bright side of this, Sammy,” he says, barely gripping his brother’s cock, adding pressure on every point he makes. “You’re thirteen; you have somebody else to help you get off on a semi-regular basis, because I’m such an awesome brother like that.”

Sam would snort, but he’s fairly certain all he’d make is some sort of undignified sound that Dean would tease him mercilessly for later, so he settles for just rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” he says, adding just a little too much pressure, causing his younger brother to squeak.

Smirk returning, Dean continues his list as he continues teasing with his hand. “At the rate we’re going, you’ll have more experience by the time you’re 16 than most kids your age will have by the time they’re 20.”

“Only if you get on with it,” Sam pants.

He goes on as if all Sam did was moan. “Once more, you’re thirteen; you’ll be hard again 10 minutes after you come. Nothing beats that recovery time.”

Growing tired of the teasing and wanting his brother to shut up and focus more on what he’s doing than what he’s saying, Sam grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a hard and sloppy kiss. 

As their tongues tangle together, he rubs his thigh against his brother’s clothed erection and shifts his hips into the grip of his hand, trying to convey the urgency that he feels.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I got you.”

With a quick lick of his tongue across Sam’s lips, Dean starts to work his way down, removing any impeding clothing before practically attacking the smooth skin in front of him with his mouth and hands. He takes a small moment to tease Sam’s nipples into hardness with his tongue and teeth before continuing his way down, lapping at his belly button, until he reaches the head of his cock.

Finally settled on his knees in front of his younger brother, Dean grasps the base of Sam’s cock and lightly flicks his tongue across the slit. He looks up in time to see Sam with his head thrown back against the wall, biting his fist to keep from making too much noise and alerting their father as to what it is they’re actually doing.

Focusing his attention back to the task in hand, he licks a stripe up the underside of Sam’s cock and swirls his tongue around the tip before opening his mouth wider and taking him in as far as possible, making sure to keep his teeth covered. Hollowing his cheeks a bit, Dean starts lightly sucking as he slowly moves up and down his brother’s cock.

Sam tries to move into the wonderful, hot pressure of his brother’s mouth only to have Dean grab and hold his hips in place as he continues his ministrations, stopping at the head of Sam’s cock and flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves right under it.

He removes one hand from his brother’s hip to stroke the shaft of his brother’s cock as he keeps pressure on the nerve bundle and sucks on the head. He can feel how close Sam is and speeds up his strokes.

Without any warning, John opens their bedroom door. “Hey boys,” he says, unable to finish his sentence as he watches Dean quickly pull off his brother’s cock and turn towards the door with a look of utter shock on his face.

The moment the cold air touches Sam’s cock, he comes, shooting all over the side of his brother’s face and neck.

“Dad!” Dean exclaims, flinching when he feels the warmth of Sam’s come hit him.

“Living room, two minutes,” John seethes quietly. “Get cleaned up and dressed. I’ll be waiting.” With that, he turns and quietly closes the door.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Dean says, repeating the single word like a mantra as he grabs Sam’s shirt to clean up with before standing. “Everything’ll be okay, Sammy. You’ll see. We’ll think of something and it’ll all just blow over,” he says, rubbing his brother’s arms. For his benefit or Sam’s he’s not sure.

Sam quickly grabs his pants and boxers and yanks them up his legs. “Okay? How the fuck is this just gonna blow over, Dean?” He can’t stop his voice from rising and getting louder. “Dad just caught us and saw me come on your face. I don’t think this is something that’ll all just blow over.”

Dean looks at his brother, about ready to respond, when they hear John yell from the living room, “now boys!”

Opening their bedroom door as Sam finishes buckling his belt, they walk out together, heads held high, Dean slightly in front as if he could somehow protect Sam from what’s to come.


End file.
